Mechanical switches, capacitive switches, etc. have been used to control electronic products, machine tools, automobiles and related systems, and all types of devices. Conventional switches cannot be used in a multifunctional manner by outputting only a signal for performing one function corresponding to one input. As an alternative to this, a multifunction switch has been proposed. However, conventional multifunction switches have both limitations of a mechanical switch and a capacitive switch because they distinguish functions to be performed in a manner that the mechanical switch and the capacitive switch are mixed. For example, the conventional multifunction switches have a problem of increased structural complexity and manufacturing cost for implementing contacts in the mechanical switch and a problem of increased process complexity and manufacturing cost in the capacitive switch because a number of processes are required for electrode pattern formation, IC packaging, and the like.